The Most Epic Anime Crossover EVER!
by XlovexlovexnarutoX23
Summary: Dont be deceived by the title, its a really good story of tales of the abyss characters and naruto characters. What will happen when Colonel Jade Curtis wants revenge on the copy ninja and Fox ninja of the leaf after they killed his love? kakasakunaru


It was stormy that night, when everything he ever had disintegrated from the palm of his hand. He couldn't see through the fog as that silver haired ninja took her away. His arms tried to make the motion to reach out for her, but he was paralyzed by the attack of the one eyed ninja. Kakashi was his name. He was a famous copy ninja, with an eye so unique he was unlike any other. He was said to be unbeatable; so unbeatable that even Jade Lee Curtis, the infamous necromancer, was unable to defeat him. The worst part of all was that the copy ninja wasn't alone. The blonde ninja had an eerie aura surrounding him. His strength was so strong, it was impossible to fight without wondering what was so interesting about him. Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, those were two names that Jade would never forget, until his sweet love, Kairi, was avenged.

"Jade?" Anise called from the doorway to his sanctuary. He barely lifted his head from his desk to her voice. Whenever he remembered her nothing mattered anymore. "Thinking to hard again I see." Jade lifted his head as she softly touched his shoulder. Her deep brown eyes shined with deep concern, but Jade just didn't feel like cooperating with her.

"Anise," he began his voice swelling, "I don't know how you got in my house or why you're here, but right now is not the time to be fiddling with my emotions. Ok?" Anise removed her hand from Jade's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him from behind as he sat in his chair. She always did this when Jade would push her away. Jade was so emotionless he didn't even bother to pull away.

"What are you upset about, Colonel?" Anise whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Jade, longing for affection, nuzzled into the crevice of her neck.

"I miss her, Anise, I miss her…"

"I know, Colonel, but I'm here to cheer you up," she said with a gentle smile. Jade hadn't even noticed how he brought his hand up to hold hers. He moved out of her embrace and stood up to face her. Anise, somewhat confused at his action, felt a blush roll over her cheeks. She hadn't even realized how sensual she was becoming. Afraid to look Jade in the eye, she let her head fall down. But in the next second, Jade as so close to her. His fingers lifting up her chin to look him in the eye. "J- Jade…what are you doing?" But before he answered, he bent down and laid a sweet kiss upon her two rosy lips. He lifted his face only inches from hers, her warmth enveloping his body.

"This is the only way you can cheer me up. I need someone to be close to me…" Anise never heard Jade sound so desperate before, but she couldn't help but give in to this heart wrenching feeling.

"I can do that Jade…" she whispered.

"Then follow me," he said as he caressed her face. He grabbed her hand and made their way to his bedroom. He let go of her hand and left her standing in the door way. He moped his way over to his king sized bed and laid down against the silk sheets and pillow cases. "Come over here, Anise."

Hesitantly, she made her way to sit on the opposite side of his bed. The canopy above the bed was the same turquoise color as his daily outfit. Even when his mentality was damaged, that button down shirt with the tail in the back made his dull eyes shine. Anise was day dreaming about him, when he gently put his arm around her and pulled her close. She let a soft gasp when his face was right next to hers. His warm breath spread across her lips like butter.

"Jade, please do whatever you want to me," She said breathlessly.

"Whatever I want?" He said quietly but playfully. She nodded in response as he bent down softly brushing past her lips as he said, "Revenge."

"What?" she asked quizzingly. She pulled back to look at his face; it was maniacal. She could sense the evil pouring out of him. The hidden feelings about his late love were surging through his veins.

"I must show the Ninja who killed my sweet Kairi, the pain that I feel now…"

"Jade, if that's what will make you happy then I'll gladly do it for you."

"You can't do it, you can only help."

"Then what are you going to do?" Jade thought for a minute about what he was going to do. He planned to use his most malicious tactics possible. The he remembered what he was most famous for…

"Fomicry, Anise," he said sternly. Anise gasped just at the sound of the word. Every time Fomicry had been used it caused mass chaos; and that's exactly what Jade wanted to do.

"But jade…" Anise began, but she was silenced by his finger to his lips.

"Now that I know you're by my side, all I need is a little love." He looked at her giving a pleading look; two could play at this game she thought.

"Well, Jade," she said, "I think I could handle that." She smiled and leaned into his arms and fell into his side.

"I love you," Jade whispered. Anise didn't respond because she knew he was talking to Kairi, not her. But as she leaned in for a kiss, she found new determination to change that.


End file.
